


Maybe Nah Can Be Our Okay

by ArchByrd



Series: Place For Us [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Hunter Stiles Stilinski, I'm Bad At Summaries, M/M, WOMP, hale fire still happened, lol smut for like .01 secs, pack are teenagers still, stiles and derek are the same age, stiles bro is also a teenager
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 11:07:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2022855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArchByrd/pseuds/ArchByrd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles finds out his younger brother is now a werewolf, so he pays a visit to the local Alpha. The dude he dated back in high school. That's cool.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe Nah Can Be Our Okay

**Author's Note:**

> absolutely no beta, honestly i have no idea what i wrote. but i think it's okay. I hope you like! I will fix this as best as i can tomorrow!~~

Derek was exhausted after training  for the day, he was ready to take a shower and crawl into bed. He opened the door to his apartment and stopped, an overpowering scent filled the loft, a scent Derek hasn't smelled since he was a kid. His heart sped up and walked around the small apartment, he walked into his room and stopped. The scent was all over his bedroom, he roamed his eyes around the dark room and finds a figure sitting on his bed. Turning on the lights he sees him, the last person he expected to see. A small smile appears on the boys face, the same smile that destroyed him all those years ago. "what are you doing here?" Derek asked.

 

The boy stands, calmly walking towards him. "Hi, good to see your wolfy face again." Derek grabbed his arms and pinned him to the dresser. "what the hell are you doing here Stiles? How did you get passed my pack?" Stiles headbutted him and handcuffed him to the dresser. Stiles smiled watching Derek trying to remove himself from the dresser. He huffed and grabbed Derek's face and gave him a small peck on the lips.

 

"Well puberty did you wonders. _damn_. As in for your pack, seriously Derek? Teenagers? All i had to do was rub on out at the edge of the preserve and watch all those pups run. Their in a mountain ash circle right now. Props on turning my brother. My only brother. If he wasn't so god damn in love with that shit head, he would've become one of the best hunters out there, but no. He had to come back to this hellhole and meet one of your pups. and get turned by the fucking alpha; and imagine my face when i found out who the alpha was. Little Derek Hale. My high school sweetheart, my first love, the were-boy who took my virginity. The only goddamn thing that has always stopped me from fucking shooting a bullet into some damn werewolf's head." He pushed Derek harder against the door, smirking when he saw the pain Derek was in from the wolfs-bane infused cuffs. "And you know what? I had this fantastic plan you know. Kill your pups one by one and make the others watch. At the end i'll just leave you and good ol' Stewie alive. I'll show him what happens when you fall in love with your kind, make him watch his new fucked up family die in front of him. And after he finally knows the pain i went through knowing he was one of you, i'll kill him you. Make him watch his alpha die as he cuts your throat open, make him see the people i had to kill because of him. And if the myths are real, he'll turn back. I'll have my brother back and you'll finally be out of my life. It's like killing two birds with one stone. Or well, killing six werewolves, a kitsune, and a banshee with a stone. But if he doesn't, well i guess I'll be able to finally put a bullet through a werewolf's head."

 

Derek pulled at the cuffs and glared at them. He turned his glare towards Stiles when he saw the boy sit down on the bed. He sighed and dragged the dresser towards the bed and sat down next to the boy. Stiles huffed a laugh and scooted closer towards the wolf. Derek closed his eyes and tried to find a way to speak to Stiles. "You know," he started. "I was there when they were training him. I was the one that helped you teach him the bestiary, I always made sure he learned about Weres and how to hurt them but not enough to kill them, and when he would get mad at me he would give me this pathetic growl. that was years ago." He felt Stiles stiffen next to him. "Yeah well, I saw my baby brother give me the same growl tonight. Not because his toys were hidden, but because i shot his boyfriend with a bullet, a regular one mind you, if it wasn't for that fucking circle my baby brother would have ripped my throat out. But now, now Derek things have changed." the confusion in Derek's eyes gave Stiles a rush he hasn't felt since he was sixteen. "Now I think I'm going to kill the werewolf that changed my brother. There is a code Derek, and you have broken it. Your pack will not be harmed, but if they do try to kill me, i will not hesitate to put a bullet in their heads. But hopefully Stuart will change, that's the beauty of myths really. Never knowing what's going to happen, never know if the fucked up world we live in might give us some light glimpse of hope."

 

Derek didn't know what to think. Stiles, the boy who he fell in love with, all smiles and full of love. Now though, he didn't know who was in front of him. The face he always loved was aged with bags under his eyes and a coldness in his amber eyes. The smile full of love and happiness turned into a predator smile. A smile that promised death. He could see the internal struggle within Stiles, giving Derek a small hope to save his pack and himself. "Stiles, Stuart came here as an omega. He asked to join, i would've said no, but like a fucking Stilinski he is, he wormed himself into the pack. I would've killed him but I know what you are and what your family are capable of, and i didn't want that anywhere near my pack. But like everything bad that has ever happened to me, someone had to fall in love. And the fucking pack treated him like like a brother, i gave him a home and gave him protection. The only reason he's still standing right now is because of you and how much he reminds me of who you used to be." Stiles turned back at Derek piercing him with a look, a look that felt like he was being stabbed by small daggers. "Don't you dare lie to me Hale. We were both in San Fran when dad sent him back here to take care of a witch problem. Next thing i know Stuart won't answer his phone and now i'm here. Color me surprised when I found him training with your pack. At first I thought he was being attack, but then i saw how he shifted and started to fight with the others. Somehow i wasn't surprise."

"And why's that?"

"Cause," Stiles put more space between him and dere. He looked down at his hands and glared at them. "Cause I always knew you'll get your revenge. Just never expected it to be like this.”

 

“What the hell are you talking about?”

Stiles turned and looked at Derek, “What the hell do you think i’m talking about? Kate told my dad she burned down the Hale House with all of your family in it. I blamed myself for her knowing and for your families death.”

 Derek grabbed Stiles hand and waited for the boy to turn and look at him. “I would never blame you for what she did. She broke code and I got revenge on her. Your dad looked me up a few years ago and told me he found Kate. He let me have my justice. We had an agreement; i could kill her and have my peace and i promised to stop looking for you.” He felt Stiles stiffen and held on tighter to his hand when he felt the boy start to pull away. He looked up at stiles and he saw the boy he fell in love with all those years ago. Stiles looked down at their hands and laced their hands together. “Derek, you know we can’t do this. This is like some sick version of Romeo and Juliet. What about Stuart, my dad, hell other hunters that just want an excuse to kill you?” Derek tugged on the cuffs and raised his hand glaring at Stiles, “can you take these off now?” Stiles smiled and shook his head, “nah, i know how much you liked to be tied up. Those stay on big boy.” Derek glared at Stiles and punched the boy. Stiles laughed and leaned against Derek’s chest. Derek smiled and enjoyed the silence. As nice and fucked up the situation is, he knew Stiles could still kill him.

 

“When you were eavesdropping when we were training did you see the girl with the daggers fight the werewolf?” Derek felt Stiles nod and continued. “She’s Chris Argent’s daughter and is currently the guy she was training with.” Stiles shot up like a rocket, nearly headbutting Derek. “does Chris know?” Derek nodded and pulled Stiles closer to him, already missing the heat the boy gave off.”So it’s not impossible. In fact it gives the pack strength. We haven’t had a problem with the help of a hunter on our side. it also helps to have a human in the pack, makes the rest of us feel whole.” Stiles said nothing, he tighten his fingers. “do you think my dad would be understanding when he finds out he has a werewolf as a son and the other son is in a relationship with another werewolf?” Derek sighed, “Your dad knew about Stuart five minutes after i found him.”

 

_“seriously? That guy never tells me anything!”_

__“Derek relaxed and laughed. “Do you still want to kill me or the pack?” Stiles shrugged and mumbled stupid wolf. Stiles sighed and fell back on the bed with a dramatic flop and shrugged. “Your brother wants to see you and so those the pack. They want to know why Stuart is trying to kill his way inside the room.” Stiles laughed, “Stubborn bastard. Alright they can come in, but if i feel threatened i will shot them.” Derek nodded and gave the go for the pack to enter.

 

The pair heard frantic footsteps rushing up the stairs. The first to enter was Stuart, Stiles looked at his brother, saw the pain looked his baby brother had and opened his arms, he wrapped his arms around his trembling brother and shot the pack of werewolves around him a glare. “Derek why are you cuffed to the dresser?” the boy he saw Stuart train with asked. Derek glared and pointed at Stiles. The girl, Stiles suspected was an Argent, eyed him warily.

 

 _fucking teenagers_ , Stiles thought. he turned to Derek and laced his hand with Derek again. “Mind giving my brother and I a sec?” Derek nodded and dragged the pack and the dresser with him out the door.

  
  


Derek and the pack walked outside, leaving the Stilinski brothers and a broken dresser back at the loft. He saw the pack shift restless, eagerly waiting for their Alpha to them what was going on. Derek rolled his eyes and he felt Alison take off the handcuffs. He thanked her and planned to ignore his pack. He wasn't ready to talk to them about the two brothers. He himself wanted to know what the brothers would talk about and see what possible future Stiles and Derek could have again. He smiled remembering how Stiles and him were all those years ago.

 

_Stiles threw himself on the bed and smiled up at Derek “well are you going to join me or nah?” He wiggled his eyebrows and laughed when Derek rolled his eyes. “or nah” Derek deadpanned and walked at his desk turning on the computer. Stiles groaned and started to flail on the bed. “but Derek! We have the house to ourselves we can do what boyfriends do. We have the make out session, which will lead to sexy times. Do not refuse sexy times Derek! You can not refuse all this Derek! Put that eyebrow down or so help me!” Derek laughed and patted his lap, “come on, let’s finish our project or else Ms. Argent will fail us, and if we fail so help me. I will kick your ass.” Stiles sighed and crawled towards his boyfriend, he put his head on Derek’s lap and continued to sigh. “Ms. Argent is too in love with you to fail us. Let’s be teenagers and make out, and have some fun. We’re almost finished the semester. Then Christmas is coming! What are you getting me anyways!? It better be awesome Der or else I’ll set Stu at you, he’s in one of his little phases right now and isn't afraid to bite.” Derek groaned and looked down at Stiles. “If i tell you can we please do this assignment?” Stiles nodded and sat up on the floor. “i’m getting you those daggers i know you have been looking at. You can add it to your collection.” He saw Stiles smile and was kinda freaked out. Stiles looked weird. “hey you have no place to judge! Your eyebrows alone make me want punch you in the face.” Derek smiled and gave Stiles a small kiss on the forehead. He looked at his boyfriend and the small smile on his face. “You my lovely boyfriend, deserve a blow job for thoughtfulness. Right now, this second would be perfect.” He felt long fingers caress his thighs, slowly making their way up his zipper. Derek looked down and watched the hunger in Stiles had in his eyes and the mischievous grin on his eyes. “i expect a real present Stilinski.” And with that Derek pulled his own zipper down, his dick already half hard. He watched Stiles pull him out of his boxers, shifting to get on his knees properly and moving his own half hard dick around. He watched how Stiles slowly jerked him off, getting fully hard, those soft lips wrapping around the head, hands slowly pumping up and down. He watched how his dick disappeared behind those lips, his dick hitting the back of Stiles throat, the heat and th-_

“DEREK!”

 

Derek turned around and saw his pack give his judging looks. He rolled his eyes and saw the Stilinski brothers wave from the lofts widow for them to come back. Derek turned back to his pack and glared at them, “if Stuart says he wants to leave then he has the right, he has a family that can protect him. We won’t stop them if they leave, understood?” the pack nodded and followed their alpha back up to the loft. They walked in and saw the two brothers sitting on the couch in the living room. Stiles running his hand through his brothers hair while the younger had his head on his brother's shoulder. Stiles motioned for the pack to come closer, “I, we, talked to our dad and he agreed that it would be safer for Stu to stay here, if you know, you let him. And he told me it’s for me to decide if i want to stay here. And honestly, i don’t know. We have to work on our shit Derek. We have our past and six years is a huge gap that we need to fill. You down or nah?”

 

Derek laughed and shook his head, “You’re welcome to stay. Stu has been sleeping in the spare bedroom you can stay there too while we find you two an apartment.” The pack beamed and jumped on the Stilinski brothers and started to rub their scent over the pair. Stiles watched the wolves carefully and watched how the Argent girl ran her hands down Stu’s back. Stiles looked over at Derek and winked at him. Derek rolled his eyes and walked up the stairs.

  
  


The pack decided that it was best if they had a mass sleepover to bond and to keep an eye on the new hunter that will be joining the pack. The group of teenagers laid across the floor and watched some action movie that stiles remembered watching with Derek years ago. He sat next to Derek, already feeling like he was at home, feeling complete like all those years ago. He felt Derek’s arm wrap around him and he allowed himself to fall back against the werewolf he fell in love with when he was a teenager. He looked up at Derek, watched how the Alpha was relax looking at his pack with a small content smile on his face. “hey,” Stiles whispered to Derek. Derek raised an eyebrow, “hm?” Stiles smiled and whispered back, ”wanna make out or nah?”

Derek smiled, “nah.”

**Author's Note:**

> The pack then had to watch to their horror their Alpha and the new hunter make out like two sixteen year olds. And true love will always win yadada.
> 
>  
> 
> this is a playlist that i made for this series. Songs i will use and/or will help me write a fic.
> 
> I used back to you by twin forks and Werewolf Heart by Dead Man's Bones for this bad boy.
> 
> here's the link to the playlist, new songs will be added. daily. maybe hourly: http://hypster.com/playlists/user/archbyrd?6983001


End file.
